One of the Harder Days
by SansDoesntWantBadTimes
Summary: Sans is always tired of seeing the resets. But today, he changes things up. WARNING: SansDoesntWantBadTimes is not responsible for anyone crying, this is of course just how everyday of sans life is. (With a little plot twist I guess) Have a great day
The day always started with a reset sometimes.. Pain would stir in his head. Sans really wanted it to go away, but it always stayed. Every morning, he would feel the sweat on his whole body, just from his bad dream. It was usual. He would always summon his gaster blaster. The blaster knew his owner only wished for comfort from him. They would get out of bed, Sans would walk slowly. He placed his slippers over his feet. He would sway from side to side with his blaster. There would be the picture of him and his brother in the ever lasting tornado of trash. It had once been placed under his bed where he would look at it, and be happy. But depression filled his thoughts now. They have always been like that. He had slipped on his white shirt, then pulling over his jacket.
This was everyday.  
Seeking comfort, but not wanting to talk about it.  
It was the power to restart, which he desired.  
Often he would go to the bathroom and look at himself in the mirror. The light blue tears would roll down the skeletons face, only to be wiped away from his bony fingers. He had to be strong now. Paps would only make things worse. But holding it back worked for some time. He looked at his slippers, which were a gift from Papyrus, it hurt so much to think about it. He walked out of the bathroom, sniffling to hold back everything. He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Paps would be there, cooking his spaghetti like usual. Sans always wondered if his brother knew anything, if he had to do what sans did. If he had the same depression, and had to hide it from everyone else.

Just like any other reset.

He was always in his battle suit, his hands would move the ladle in the pasta in a swift motion, making sure every line of pasta was even. He had turned his skull 90 degrees to see Sans brewing coffee. He would always smile to see his brother wake up himself in the morning. It had pleased him. Sans would return the look, with a wave to go along. The coffee was done, and just how he liked it. Black. He walked over to the table, and placed himself on the would just stare into space, sipping his coffee. It was rare for a slight tear to go down and papyrus to notice. But he wouldn't remember the next day.

There was a always.

Papyrus served a plate of spaghetti to Sans, with a leaf of basil on top. He would hum as he walked back to the pot. He would turn the fork just like the tornado in his room, but slower. His hand would be holding his head up,

Just like any other reset.

Resetting would float in the back of his head. He always wished he could have the power to reset, and nobody else. He didn't want his friends to be sad once again. He remembered how close he was escaping the underground with all of his friends. But Chara, in the distance, would flash her red eye, and we would be back where we started. These thoughts made him cry, it was like a little river flowing down his cheek bones. He wouldn't let this day be like any other. He had gotten up from his stool, bawling, but making no sound, walked to his brother. He wrapped his hands around his vertebrae, where he could reach, and squeezed. A soft Hm? was said by him. Sans started to cough, saying I'm sorry over and over. Papyrus knowing that his brother was in pain didn't say a word but picked him up, and hugged him. "Sans, was it another dream? was it worse?" Papyrus stated. Sans didn't respond, but only said one thing. "Papyrus.." he started off slowly, he wanted to make sure that his brother showed full attention. "Your not leaving my side. Because I love you, and I know I say it rarely. But don't believe in the humans to hard Papyrus. My SOUL couldn't take it if you left forever." Sans said in a soft whisper. Papyrus turned off the oven, and carried sans to the couch. He bounced him on his lap, which made him calm down. It was weird for his little brother to be doing this, but all means necessary.  
The soft voice in the back of Sans head told him one thing.

I'm not letting this world be reset.

Sans took out his ketchup bottle, hoping it would make things a bit easier. Papyrus summoned His gaster blaster, and made him comfort sans too. Sans, sucking on the tip of his ketchup bottle, starred at Papyrus. He was only crying a little, and it had showed that he was in pain to see his big brother in so much pain. "Sans,even though I don't know much..I want you to know, that I won't leave you."  
Papyrus snuggled him closer. Sans mind drifted away from Papyrus. His eyelids started to droop. "Go ahead and sleep Sans. Let your soul be comfortable okay?" Papyrus took his glove off to actually feel sans head. It was warm, but he could tell that something was wrong. Papyrus hasn't took off his glove for a long period of time, so to feel sans in his lap, sleeping, was something amazing. Papyrus sighed, he too didn't want to tell sans. They all had knew. After a couple times of dying, he started to realize that the world was resetting. But telling Sans...Could really break him. He too, had known too much. He just didn't know what reaction would come out of him. And it could be a bad one. He didn't want to risk it. Papyrus knew everything since the day he was made. He was an experiment made from Gaster. Sans probably didn't remember Gaster either. He remembered it all. Even when he was dead, He was there. Watching the human fight sans, him getting weaker and weaker with each blow the human tried to hit. All that had flowed through Papyrus's head at that moment was why didn't I train him harder. The soft snore of Sans interrupted him. He carefully got up and found a blanket. The skeleton touched Sans head for the last time, as his grin got a little wider.  
He bent down and kissed his cold skeleton head.. He slipped the glove over his hand. "Sweet dreams Sansy. I'll always be here for matter how bad your jokes are." Papyrus whispered into his ear. "Thank you...papy.." his soft voice rambled, which continued with snoring. He turned off the lights in the house, and exited, giving one last glance at Sans before exiting and closing the door.

 **So heart warming. Give me all your comments on this sad but heart warming story. I'll continue it depending :3 Have a great day kiddos.**

 **~Dunkle Sans**


End file.
